One Last Goodbye
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Dean visits an old 'friend' while he is in the West to have one last goodbye.Will it change the future, will it change what was meant to be? Some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Title:One Last Goodbye  
>Pairing:DeanGabriel, Dean/Castiel/Balthazar  
>Rating:R<br>Spoilers:Season 6  
>Warning:Lovely sex ahead<br>Beta:None  
>Summary:Dean takes a little trip while in the West to see an old 'friend' one last time. Will it change the future, what was meant to be?<p>

It wasn't anything he really planned but it had been in the back of Dean's mind when he suggested this little trip in time. Enough so that he grabbed all the ingredients needed to summon Loki, enough so that the moment Sam was gone, Dean performed the ritual. For one moment in time being selfish as to leave the potential victims of the phoenix unguarded. Dean needed to do this, needed to risk all to do this. To warn the one being he had loved without duty or reserve. The one death Dean would be willing to sacrifice everything for, even the only way to kill Eve. For Gabriel, Dean would gladly allow the world to die. If only to see him one more time, even if Dean can't save him from Lucifer. Just to see him again one last time would be enough, would be worth it. To have a chance to say goodbye.

Dean knew better than to tell Sam that or even think it when he had been in Cas's presence though as both would have stopped him. And at this point, Dean doesn't truly care what either one of them thinks. Sam, well as much as it pains him Dean can admit that they will never be as they were before Ruby, before Hell. There will always be something separating them, this last year with Robo!Sam didn't help it any and Dean is willing to accept it. Sam isn't the brother he raised and never will be again, to much had changed. As for Castiel.

Cas hadn't been the same since Lucifer killed him and Dean isn't entirely sure what to do about it anymore. He had allowed Cas into his bed and into his heart to a certain degree but he doesn't trust him, not like he once had. The fact that on occasion Balthazar shared their bed just made it all the more..odd. Dean knew that Cas was keeping a huge thing from him, probably something that would destroy what they had and when it was time, when Dean learned it..He would have to decide how to react. How to either kill Cas or forgive him and sadly as time passed them by and still Cas didn't tell him, Dean feared there would be no true choice. Only death and it terrifies Dean so much so that for the first time in his life he doesn't demand the truth from Cas.

Performing the ritual, Dean waited for Gabriel to show up. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time, that while the ritual could not force Gabriel to appear but that curiosity would see Gabriel come. That after so long someone was summoning 'Loki', it would surprise Gabriel enough to come. It only took an hour for Gabriel to show up or rather Loki. For looking at him, Dean knew it was Loki and not Gabriel before him. The side of Gabriel that he had rarely if ever allowed Dean to see. The side of himself that he had been forced to become to hide from Heaven, the side that he eventually began to enjoy. Filled with rage, blood-lust and never ending Pagan side and Gabriel didn't let Dean see it for fear that it would drive Dean away. And while Dean wasn't comfortable with it, he accepted it as a part of his lover. Accepted that once Gabriel had eaten humans accepted sacrifice, had behaved like a pagan god. He wasn't happy with it but he accepted.

"Well, what have we here? A mortal that wants to play with Gods, now that is either incredibly brave of you or foolish. You are one...WHAT?"Dean felt the familiar Grace of his lover touching him, his body and soul. Feeling him, finding the truth."Now isn't that interesting. A time travel and by an Angel's hand at that. I assume its for a very interesting reason as time is not something to be trifled with, even by Heaven's standards. And such a long way...Your soul, your blood...Your of the Line. Your...The Righteous Man." Gabriel breathed out those three words as he stiffened, faced with the future reality of his brothers battle. Michael's Vessel was standing before him, a century early."You know who I am, don't you?"

Dean nodded as he approached Gabriel, not stopping until the entire lengths of their bodies are touching. Making them as one as they can be with clothes on and soul/Grace not touching. Dean quietly whispered the words, to overwhelmed to anything else,"You are Gabriel, Archangel, Messenger and left-hand of God...You are Mine. My lover...And I have missed you so much."Dean grasped Gabriel's face and devoured his mouth, kissing him with almost two years of bent-up passion. Neither Lisa or Castiel could ever match up to the passion, the desire and..love that was between the two of them. They paled in comparsion even though he loved them both. After a moment of hesitation, Gabriel kissed back and felt the echoes of his Grace in him. And that of another Angel but nowhere near strong enough to be Michael's. It was not yet time for Michael to take him then.

Gabriel wasn't sure what he was doing as he stripped the Right... quick look in his mind, Dean of all his clothes and lowered him to the ground but he did not care. He had never intended to take one of the Vessel's as lover, only intended to check them out when it was time. Yet he obviously had taken Dean to bed and was doing so again and couldn't bring himself to care. While Dean was just desperate to feel Gabriel as he knew they didn't have time, soon he'd have to get back. Deal with the phoenix if it was still here, explain to Sam if it wasn't and all before the 24 hours were up. So little time."Hush, little one.I've stopped time. Not about to be interrupted by a sibling while doing this. Not even seconds will go by for what I plan to take hours. Now pay attention to me."Gabriel then began to lick his way done Dean's body and all Dean could do was moan.

Especially when Gabriel took Dean's cock into his mouth and showed him that a century did not make him a better lover. He was just a great lover whenever and wherever. After making Dean have a screaming orgasm, Gabriel crawled up his body and kissed him. Sharing his taste between them. Then with a snap, Dean was hard again but this time he had no intention of just laying there and 'think of England.' He wanted to make Gabriel scream, a not so easy task. To do so though he needed to get on top and unlike his Gabriel, Dean doubted he could just ask and be granted it. So he set about to surprise him by grabbing one of his wings and stroking the glands between the of which caused Gabriel to arch almost completely off him and to shout in both shocked surprise and pleasure.

"You can see and touch my are you one hell of a surprise, kiddo." Dean grimaced and scolded him, "Don't call me that while we're having sex. I've told you that before."Returning his full attention to the wings, Dean began to ever so lightly tug on them with one hand while he used the other to touch the glands and nubs of the wing. Each action caused Gabriel to shudder and in the space of minutes come repeatedly. Gotta love an angel refractory period. As in they barely had one. After a while dean turned his attention to the rest of his lover's body. Biting, licking and kissing every inch of it before ending at Gabriel's very lovely hole. Dean kissed it before he began to lick around the edges, teasing him until he began to beg. Just the way Dean liked him. Which is why Dean rewarded him by thrusting his tongue into the lovely tight hole of his lover and began to thrust it in and out until finally Gabriel couldn't take it any more and pulled Dean up while flipping over.

"Now Deano, your gonna fuck me or your going to be stuck in a state of constant arousal until your time has come, the long way. Your choice."Dean smirked, wrapped Gabriel's legs around him and thrust home.

Hours or maybe days later, Dean wasn't sure but he did know it was time to go. He didn't want to but he was done being selfish now and he knew it was over. As he had wanted he had gotten more time with Gabriel, had fucked Gabriel, been fucked by Gabriel and had made love to him. The last time they had frantic frenetic sex that was bordering on desperate as Dean knew it was goodbye and Gabriel suspected. Now it was time to collect the ash if possible and collect his brother and wait for Cas to pop them home. Well, not home. Dean was willing to admit that home was with Gabriel if only in his head. It was time to return to his time and gank the bitch Eve and hope her death wouldn't be like the last time they killed a bible name,aka to return to his questionable relationship with Cas and his whatever with Balthazar. Time to go back to the life of never ending fighting, lies and pain. It was simply time.

"Gabe."Gabriel rolled over and looked at Dean and said it for him."It's time, I know...Want to tell me why you called me in this time and not in your time?"Dean knew that it would do no good but he still had to try, just as he tried with his mother even of it meant his death, Sam's death. Or rather never being born. He told Gabriel everything and watched the devastating expression appear on his face at being told his own brother killed him. Dean wasn't surprised that Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers and they were dressed and no longer in the field they had spent who knows how long in. Gabriel was going to run from the information and probably make himself forget as Dean didn't think he would be able to handle it. So he was quick to grab Gabriel for one last kiss and an admittance he had never made to anyone."I love you, . Both...I'm sorry I let you die. I..Goodbye."And with that Dean turned away from Gabriel and walked forever away from him, each step costing Dean a part of his heart. This was truly goodbye.


	2. Coming Back

Upon returning to town and learning that the sheriff and deputy were dead, Dean was turned into the sheriff. Which was practically a wet dream come true. All in all it was a good day, he may have lost Gabriel again in a way but he had also been able to say goodbye to him, he was living out his childhood fantasy by being in the west and he had been made sheriff. Finch may have killed the men but Dean decided that for once it was all worth it. Gabriel was worth so much more to him then two men after saving so many. Even with the fact that Finch was now gone and once Sam got back with the Colt he began to ask what the Hell was going on. It had been worth it.

When they were jerked back into their time and Dean saw Cas, some of his happiness and contentedness was taking away. Dean moved to Cas's side and hovered over him feeling helpless as Bobby explained what had happened as did Sam. After several long moments of staring, Dean grabbed Cas's hand and guided him up to his room. Once there Dean carefully laid Castiel down on the bed and just curled around him. Deeply ashamed of what he had done to his lover, he had risked Cas's life to get time with Gabriel. In more than one way he had betrayed Cas and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Dean, what is on your mind? I can sense you are troubled...If its about not getting the ash, its fine. When I can I will search for a phoenix and smite it for you and collect the is no need for you to feel guilty over any of this. I sent you back willing and what Rachel said..It was all lies. I happily help you even if...I haven't had as much time with you as I would like...What I said before is true, I'd much rather be with you then anywhere else. Never doubt that, Dean...No matter what happens, what you disc...No matter what happens, know that there is not a place or a person I'd rather be with. You make me happy and there is not a single thing I wouldn't be willing to do for you." Every word was driving a stake into Dean and thus he didn't listen carefully to ever word, which would have saved him later on.

"I know,Cas. I just...Its nothing. I'm just sorry that your..sister betrayed you and you got hurt. I hate it when you get hurt, no matter how...I would never hurt you, in any way if I could avoid it."And now he can. There was no reason other than his guilty to tell Cas the real reason for the trip to the past and his guilt was not a reason to hurt his lover. So Dean would keep what he had done to himself and make it up to him."Cas, I want to..make you feel better. Are you up for it?"

"While there is no need for you to make me feel better..I would greatly enjoy being with you as always."That said, Cas pulled Dean down to him and kissed him tenderly. Dean realized that it was time to let Gabriel go, clinging to him had almost cost him what he had now. It was the Winchester way to hold on to the past and ignore the present to such a degree that they had nothing but ghosts. His father had done it and in the end it left him alone till the day he died. Dean would not do the same. Gabriel was dead and Castiel wasn't. Cas loved him and while it was not the same, Dean loved him as well. He even cared about Balthazar to a certain extent.

A part of Dean though wished that he could see their wings as for some reason he had never been able to. And since he was unwilling to tell anyone that he could see and touch Gabriel's, he couldn't exactly just ask Cas. Not to mention Dean was worried that it would hurt Cas that he couldn't see his wings. It might be some angel thing like intense bond after all and to tell Cas that he was not as connected to him..It was not something that Dean could ever do to him. He had said goodbye to Gabriel and he would keep to that. He would give his all to Cas and to a lesser extent Balthazar.

So he turned he complete attention to Cas and worshiped his body until Cas was nothing more than a quivering mess of an angel begging for more. It took a while before Dean gave him more and when he did it was perfect. Entering Cas was like coming home, as it always is. The two of them came together, something they rarely manage to do as normally Dean lasts longer than the still inexperienced Cas. Afterward they lay together, wrapped around each other to such a degree that every single part of them were touching. It was nice, not cuddling of course as Dean didn't do cuddling but it was peaceful. Cas started to kinda pet his hair and Dean was about to scold him when he realized it did kinda feel good and as no one was there to see it, he just relaxed into his lover's touch. Until Cas suddenly stiffened and Dean jerked up and looked around for danger but found none.

Turning back to Cas he was about to demand an explanation when Cas spoke before he could."Its Balthazar. He wants to be let in." As Cas seemed hesitant, Dean had to ask,"Do you think you can trust him? He's done some pretty..stupid, douchbag things...Of course some you approved of."

Cas sighed,"I have apologized repeatedly about using you as a bait..I knew you would not be in any true danger and...I don't know..I thought I could trust Rachel...There was a time before we met that I would go to him whenever I had free time and we would just be...He..Anael once called us twins, I didn't get that reference until I spent t more time down here but it really was true..He is certainly the only one that I would allow anywhere near you but...He had his own agenda now and I am unsure what that means in the long run...But for now I believe he can be trusted."Dean looks at Cas and sees that he is sure of that so he just shrugs.

"Then let him in. He can heal you completely, right."Cas nods and disappears, presumable to take the anti-angel sigil briefly to let Balthazar in. Almost immediately after, they both popped back into the room and Balthazar ended up in his lap with a,"Hello,darling. What have you been up too?"Dean rolled his eyes and tried to shove the idiot off his lap but of course he could not budge the annoying angel. Balthazar just grinned and ground down, causing Dean to start to harden and to grab Balthazar and kiss him furiously. It swiftly became more as clothes was snapped away and the three of them crammed together onto the Dean was thrusting into Balthazar while Cas thrust into him. They moved as one in perfect sync, before he climaxed Dean pushed his body so it was flush against Cas. Desperate to feel every inch of Cas's body as he reached behind him to grab Cas head and kissed him passionately. Needing the connection as he came, followed closely by Cas in him and Balthazar on him.

Dean collapsed onto Balthazar, completely wrung out by all the sex he had. Balthazar laughed while Cas just smiled and held Dean, content to spend this quite time with his mate and his friend. Even though he really should get back to the War, he couldn't bring himself to just yet. Still there was one thing he could do while he was here." Balthazar, do you know where I could find a phoenix?" Dean smiled at him as he drifted of into an exhausted sleep. Balthazar looked at his brother at that rather odd question. Why in their Father's name would Cassie want a phoenix?

"I have no idea, Cassie. Its not like they are very useful..They wouldn't help you against Raphael unless you want to try to burn Raph to death. It'd be an interesting strategy and not one that anyone would ever suspect but...Ahh. Eve. Well,that is a good strategy. Get some of that in her and she gone for good. The Winchesters strike another big fish off the list. We should probably mount this one on the wall."Which of course caused Cas to frown while he tilted his head in confusion as he tried to figure out how they could mount Eve on the wall. The only mount he knew of outside of horses was a sex position that Dean was fond of and he highly doubted that was what Balthazar was referring to. If it was, then Cas would immediately not allow his brother anywhere near Dean as no one was allowed to betray Dean by laying with another. He was being betrayed enough by Cas as it was for Cas to allow another to do thusly. Even his brother.

In the end Cas was able to track down a phoenix, ironically it was Finch. He smited him and gave Dean the ashes. Dean made the ashes into bullets while swallowing some for insurance. Then they started to track her down and ended up in a small town in Oregon .Balthazar decided to tag along for th Hell of it. Long story short, the two angels became utterly useless as their powers were somehow bound so Dean spent most of his time worrying about them while trying to figure out what the Hell was going on. There was odd creatures everywhere, people were dead left and right and his angel lovers were suddenly of it made any sense at all and he was annoyed by it. Why couldn't anything go easy anymore? It had been years since anything was easy, since he had collected Sam from Stanford. After that everything went FUBAR, left and right things seem to get more and more complicated. Just two years ago he had helped avert the Apocalypse after all. What was with his life lately? That's all he really wanted to know.

Seeing Cas covered in blood after he did who knows what to the creature made him want to scream , added to it was when Cas didn't understand why he needed to get the kids to safety. Cas was changing and Dean didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. Gabriel was gone and he knew that he was slowly losing Cas to something he just didn't know..This war was changing Cas in a way the last one didn't. Which considering what Cas had all undergone last time, you'd think it would have been the other was around. Still, now wasn't the time to face the new issues he had with his lover. Cas stayed while Balthazar oddly enough stayed with them. Simply saying that something about all this made him uneasy.

The confrontation with Eve went wrong from the get go in the diner and Dean was actually wondering if they were all about to that Crowley was alive was a blow he wasn't sure he would ever recover from. Especially as upon looking at Cas, he saw no surprise, no suspicion, no nothing. Dean knew his lover better then he knew anyone else save for Sammy and Gabriel. And so with a devastating , he knew that Cas had known that Crowley was still alive.

Still, that knowledge was put aside when Eve focused on him and prepared to bit him. To turn him into one of her creatures but was in actuality killing herself. Instead of biting him though, she was setting flying by...Quick turn to the door and Dean's breath caught. For standing there was Gabriel. Dean was so stunned that he completely missed Eve's spectacular death by way of a chainsaw,an anvil and a rabbit. Slowly Dean approached Gabriel until they were barely an inch apart and they simply stared into each others eyes.

Both were completely forgetting everyone else with them as they didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that they were once again reunited.

Dean was the first to speak and it was one word,"How?"

"Simple really. After I spent a few decades running from what you had told me, I faced it and decided what to do...I needed to 'die' that day otherwise you wouldn't come back to tell me. So I..faked didn't kill me, he killed another copy of me.. He didn't teach me EVERYTHING I know...I love you, Dean. Nothing will ever take me from you, not even my idiot of a brother." Dean smiled and pulled Gabriel to him as they kissed for the first time in a 'century'. Once again it was like coming home.


	3. Reunions and Truths

As always drawn to Gabriel, Dean forgot about the presence of his other lovers and simply let him take them away from there. Now they would never be separated again. Gabriel would see to that as the last years had been tortured for him, unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he had not liked it. Now was the time where Gabriel would claim what was HIS. What he had longed for over a century and when he finally got it, it was all to brief. So now with nothing in his way, Gabriel would claim Dean and they would stay together until the Universe itself ended. Thus not bothering to even check first, he grabbed Dean and flew them away. Their new reunion was very explosive.

Gabriel snapped their clothes away in the middle of the 'flight' and they landed on the bed completely naked. With very lovely parts of them rubbing together. Dean shuddered in blissful ecastasy as he grabbed the back of Gabriel's neck and brought their mouths together for a loving kiss. They did not part until Dean had to breath as he was blacking out. By then their ardor was fierce and absolute. The need for one another caused them to seek to touch every single inch of each other, hands sliding over hard muscled bodies that were just beginning to sweat. Wings were gently wrapped around, holding Dean to Gabriel so that every inch of their bodies touched. While Gabriel slid a hand down between their bodies and wrapped it around both of their cocks. Stroking them together until both of them were panting with want, their need reaching a boiling point that it set their very blood on firer.

Dean had enough and rolled them over,pinning Gabriel to the bed and grinned smugly down at his newly returned mate as he grounded down. Causing both to groan and Dean quickly realized that it was not enough so he kissed Gabriel one last time before he slid down his body and took Gabriel cock into his mouth while he held his fingers to Gabriel's lips. Who immediately opened them and took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them obscenely. Dean moaned around his mouth full, which caused Gabriel  
>to moan at the vibrations. Dean slipped his fingers out of his mouth and began to lightly circle Gabriel puckered opening with them. Sometimes slipping in but never all the way, never in any manner that gave Gabriel any satisfaction. So Gabriel whined in frustration<p>

"Dean, if you don't fuck me soon I will change you into a mouse and I'll leave you that way until I have need of you."

"Then I won't be for long as if I'm a mouse I can't exactly do this." Dean lifted Gabriel's hips up and stuck his tongue into Gabriel's hole and began to thrust it in. Dean moaned, loving the taste of his lover. He knew that on anyone else it would be disgusting but with Gabriel it was perfect. Gabriel moaned and tried to sneak a hand to his cock but Dean grabbed it without even pulling away.

"You only get to come if I allow it."

Gabriel groaned and Dean smirked as he went back to work. He also slid a hand up Gabriel's back and touched where his wings met his back. Which caused Gabriel to arch off the back. The scream he let out rattled the room and made Dean's ears ring. Oddly enough that caused Dean to have to stop and swiftly thrust into Gabriel as it was to much. The need to have him was to much to deny after hearing Gabriel's passion.

Hours later they had tried so many different positions that they all kinda blurred together in Dean's mind and it had been perfect. Theiir reunion had once again been epic and all consuming.

As they lay together in blissed out relaxation, Dean stroked Gabriel's hair. For once uncaring about any masculine related issues as he had his love back and there was nothing to ruin that, nothing he would allow to ruin it as he had done too much to get him back. Risked too much and now he was back, Gabriel was back. Dean's little trip to the past had saved him and there was so many ways that it made him escatic that he simply couldn't and wouldn't express.

Soon though Dean remembered Cas and Balthazar and felt like swearing, a lot. What was he going to do?Gabriel would never willing share him and Dean would never share Gabriel now so turning it into a really weird foursome was out and..

"Go to sleep, Beloved. There is time for thought another day." Then fingers were at his forehead and he was out.

Faced with the realization of having to make a choice, Dean didn't know what to do. Gabriel was..He loved Gabriel so much so that when he died Dean felt empty. Bereft of anything that could make him happy. Castiel though. Cas had done so much for him that Dean couldn't even list them all without writing a book the size of a dictionary . Cas had been there for him in every way for years. Sure the year after Sam's supposed death he had left Dean behind without even a goodbye but that was...Well, Dean still didn't understand how Cas could do that but that was beside the point. Cas loved him and Dean loved Cas. As for Balthazar. Well, he had grown on Dean and while it was not yet love Dean could admit that it wasn't that far away.

Still Gabriel was what he had wanted for years now, how could he be with anyone else with him returned but how could he leave what he had with Cas and Balthazar.

Cas who had risen him from Hell, saved him from becoming a demon. Which had been his worse fear for going to Hell. Cas had done so much for him, sacrificed so much for him that to leave him would be a betrayal of it all. All Cas wanted was to be with him and Balthazar. How could he hurt his best friend/love like that after everything they had been through together. Could he hurt Cas like that? Could he hurt himself though by not being with Gabriel? Was there even really a choice? Dean would not hurt Cas just to make himself happy, not after everything they had done for each other. Cas was so much more to him then just his best friend and his lover. There was no way he could hurt him like that but how could he hurt Gabriel.

Dean asked Gabriel to take him to Sam without saying anything but Gabriel still looked at him with a heartbreakingly solemn expression that broke Dean's heart worse than having to make this choice. Once he was with Sam, he spilled everything that was as going on and boy was Sam surprised. He had suspected about Cas and knew about Gabriel but Bal was a surprise. Not to mention the fact that Dean willing admitted to loving them all was something Sam had never expected of his brother. The fact that Dean was the one to save Gabriel was...Sam didn't know how to deal with the fact that Dean had turned his back on getting the phoenix and saving people just to save the one who had tormented them for years. Still though Dean needed his help so.

"Dean, you can't make a choice by what's best for someone else. Not in this..Yes, Cas has done a lot for us but that doesn't mean you should sacrifice your happiness...I don't understand how you can love Gabriel after everything he has done to us but...If that is who you want then be with him."

"And just hurt Cas like that...No...Cas needs me. Gabriel has been fine on his own for a very long time. He'll be fine. Cas has done so much and he is in the middle of a war. I can't just do that to him. I won't."

"Dean."

"No. I've made my choice and it is Cas and Balthazar...Now drop it. we have to deal with Crowley then I'll tell them."

Of course things were never that easy for the Winchesters, no matter how much they wanted it to be. One moment Dean thought for sure that Sam and Bobby were wrong and the next...The next Cas revealed by mistake the fact that he had been spying on them. Stupid was...devastated was not even a word to properly define the first of his emotions let alone all of them. Cas had betrayed him, betrayed them.

Next Dean helped trick Cas into the ring of fire and began to question him and really wished that he hadn' Cas revealed that everything Sam and Bobby suspected about Cas was right and he was working with Crowley. After everything they had done, Cas had actually made a deal with a demon instead of coming to him. Cas even had the audacity to blame it on Dean not being there. As if Dean had not been there, been in his bed, at his side as much as he possibly could. Cas even threw Gabriel in his face.

"You haven't been there for me, you've just been waiting for Gabriel. Always Gabriel. I was never enough for you, never enough for anyone. Not my Father, not ever you. Who I have done so much for, sacrificed so much for."

Looking at Cas threw the flames all Dean could think was ' I was going to choose him over Gabriel, over the one being he loved more than anything else and he has been betraying me for over a year.'The devastation he felt in that knowledge was deep and profound. Just like their bond was suppose to be,just like what they were was suppose to be. Cas was suppose to be the one that he could trust above all others, the one that had never lied to him ever. Not even Sam could be that, even before his whole soullessness. Cas had Fallen for him, defied his family, defied Heaven itself for him, died for him. All for him. So he was the one that should never have lied to him, never have been capable of it.

Also should never been capable of making deals with demons, of being willing to use souls for power. Of risking opening up Purgatory and taking the souls of monsters into him. How could Cas do all this ,betray his trust like this?Crowley. Cas went to Crowley, trusted Crowley over him. All for his stupid little war with Raphael, who was nothing compared to Lucifer and Michael. Who had been taken out by three humans and a Fallen angel. Archangels compared to one pathetic one who easily fell into their trap. Dean had offered repeatedly to help Cas and had been refused, with the explanation that he wouldn't be able to because he was a 'mere mud-monkey.' Cas had become a dick and now...he had become nothing.

The demons arrival gave Dean a reason but he had been about to do it anyway, Dean left Cas trapped in the holy fire and he didn't care. Once they got to safety, Dean called out for Gabriel and once he arrived ignored Sam and Bobby's protests and asked him to take him away.

"Whats up, Dean? What happened?"

Dean looked at Gabriel and didn't know how to even begin. How do you tell someone that their brother was working with a demon and risking the world. Oh wait, he knew how as it had happened to him. So he decided to do what Cas had done fro him. And God was that ironic and hurtful. He was brutally truthful.

"Cas has been lying to us for over a year, Crowley is alive and Cas made a deal with him. That's why Crowley is going after Purgatory, so Cas can harness the souls to defeat Raphael...Cas lied to me over and over again for a year."

Gabriel was rageful at the hurt in Dean's voice and furious at the fact that his little brother had been so stupid as to think he could do such a thing. If nothing else it would have certainly got his Father's attention. As in He would turn up and smite Cas's ass for the audacity to do such a thing. To be honest though it was mostly the hurting Dean though.

"It will be okay,Dean. I will deal with this and make them all pay. Now I'm gonna put you to sleep, you need to rest so don't argue." Dean wanted to argue but he was happy that Gabriel had told him instead of just doing it, progress, and to be honest he was tired. So he just nodded, kissed him then closed his eyes as Gabriel touched his forehead.

Once Gabriel was done carefully laying Dean on the bed and making sure that nothing, NOTHING, could get into the room, he left. Went to Raphael first though he did take one quick visit to get something before he went to where he sensed his only free elder brother was.

". Miss me."

The startled exclamation Raphael made was hilarious as his..sister turned to him. The other siblings looked at Gabriel in shock as they gazed at the believed dead Messenger. Wonder and joy filled them at his return.

"Gabriel...How? Michael felt you die..I felt...something. Lucifer killed you."

"Yeah, well. I'm not exactly the first angel to be brought back, am I." The sharp breath Raphael took was satisfying. Gabriel knew what she was thinking, that Dad had brought him back just as He had Castiel and he was fine with that. Let everyone believe that. Easier that way and unless He came back, no one would know and he really didn't think Dad would ever come back."You are an idiot. Cas was brought back twice by Dad and you still went against him. Did you really think He would do nothing about it, especially when Castiel was driven to do a truly desperate thing that could have destroyed all if not for the swift actions that brought me back. You really should have taken in the fact that Castiel is truly one of Dad's new favs, considering that he promoted him..Now its to late. As I am the Messenger and I say that what you have done goes against the Will of God and shall thus be punished as is fitting for a rebelling Archangel."

Raphael hissed in shock and backed away, suddenly knowing what that punishment was. As only one Archangel had rebelled and that punishment was well known. The Cage. Not a place she had any desire to see let alone be in. She wanted to open it and free Michael and re-start the War, not be put in it. Raphael was unsure of what to do, could she attack Gabriel. Who had just basically said Father had brought him back solely to punish her because of her going against Castiel. Thus to attack Gabriel was to attack God  
>and not only would she lose all of her followers...there was the slightest chance that Father Himself would come and 'deal' with Raphael which wasn't an option. The only other option though was to allow herself to be thrown into the Cage with Michael and Lucifer which wasn't an option either.<p>

Gabriel didn't give Raphael a chance to decide though as he connected the four rings, his little stop. Thankfully his Uncle was always fond of him and gave him his ring willing. Throwing the rings down he said the incantation and the Cage opened. In a move to swift to stop, Gabriel shoved Raphael in while keeping the shocked Lucifer and Michael within. As a after though Gabriel pulled Adam out. Before he could close it though Michael was 'speaking' to him ina shocked yet happy 'voice'.

"Gabriel...You are alive."

The joy that Gabriel could feel flowing to him was nice, not something he had felt from any of his brothers for a long time. Michael had been so distant for so long before he had run away that he had forgotten what they had once shared. How much love had been between them. It was enough to make Gabriel long for the days of old but it was not enough to make him let any of them out.

"I have missed you, Brother but I miss the way you used to be. Not what you became..I'm sealing the Cage up. No more seals,no more keys..You have done this to yourself by seeking to end the world without Father's permission...Goodbye,Brother."

Gabriel sealed the Cage though not before Michael sent a 'message' into his mind. Of his love, his regret, his grief at feeling him die and of his rage at Lucifer for killing their favorite brother. Of tearing Lucifer apart on the Cage over and over again for was enough for Gabriel to stop it. Michael was all about rage and vengeance and duty now. Where once he had been loving, tender and sweet. Always there for him and all of their siblings. The War had destroyed all that was good about Michael and turned him into some sort of mindless soldier that only cared about following orders and duty. No longer did Michael have time to just be, to fly around Heaven just for fun, to just be together. That Michael was dead and Gabriel let him go finally, Let his grief and anger of what had happened to his siblings go. No longer would he let the anger and grief get to him as he had since he left. Dean was all that mattered. So Gabriel focused his attentions on the rings and destroyed the three of them while sending the other back to his Uncle. Then he turned to his siblings, who didn't know if they should attack him or show him the proper respect for an Archangel.

"All of you return to Heaven, I will be there shortly." They all did and then Gabriel forced all of his other siblings savefor Castiel to go up there as well. He was only going to say it once after all. He put Adam into an coma like state so he could heal.

Next was to deal with Crowley, the annoying demon that had dared to lead his Brother into temptation. What he did to Crowley would have made the asshole Alister throw up. No one messed with his family but him.

Heaven was next and was not fun at all.


	4. Choices and Consquences

Dealing with all of his siblings after so long of not dealing with them was annoying. The fact that all of them were clamoring either to welcome him back, demanding answers or were just staring at him was not helping matters. Finally Gabriel just let out a yell and all were silent.

"Now then, here are the new rules. No more Wars, no more rebellions. There will only be order. You will all do your jobs and protect the humans as a whole. No more mud-monkeys comments, no more anything. Father commanded you love them above all else and its time to remember that. DO your job and what is now your duty . You will start to protect them, hunt the things that pray on them as a whole. Hell will be turmoil for some time thanks to the fact that I killed Crowley so demons won't be an issue for a while. Everything else is fair game and shall be smited quickly and swiftly. Eve is also dead but some of her new children still live and need to be dealt with as well. Any of you that have a problem with that new rule can answer to me. If your lucky I simply kill you, if not I''ll send you to the pit or rip your Grace out. Until Father comes back I am in charge, deal with it. Now all of you get out and begin the scorching of the Earth of evil. Balthazar, stay though."

All of the angels happily left Heaven, wanting to get away from the newly returned Archangel, his power had been sweeping into all of them in his rage. Balthazar looked at Gabriel and didn't know what to do as here was the one who had basically stolen Dean from him, from Cassie. Yet he had also taken care of Raphael for them as well so what to feel was...in question. There was also the fact that Cassie had not been 'summoned' or whatever Gabriel had done to get him up here. What did that mean? Where was Castiel?

"Dean has told me that you stole the weapons of Heaven and then gave them to Castiel. I doubt someone as smart as you appear to be would not let those weapons just go though. I suspect you know exactly where they are and probably have a stash somewhere that you did not give to him. You will take me to both."

Balthazar was not a very brave angel and he was willing to admit that, so he did not even give it much thought before he took Gabriel to both. Gabriel was the one who had just taken care of Raphael after all, what was Balthazar in comparison to that. Not to mention that Gabriel had died by Lucifer's hand and came back thanks to Father, so even of by some miracle Balthazar managed to kill Gabriel then Father would just bring him back again. Then Balthazar would have a very angry Archangel after him. No thank you. Cassie would hopeful understand that and it wasn't like Gabriel was like Raphael, he had died to keep humanity safe so he would not try to end it as Raphael had wanted. Which is why Castiel had gone against him and Castiel had met with Gabriel for several times so ..Maybe they were friends despite Dean.

"Thank you. Now start dealing with the evil infecting the world. You will not see Castiel or have any contact with the Winchesters or Bobby until such a time I allow it. DO either and I will consider it rebelling."

Balthazar wanted to demand how he could order that, needed to see if Castiel was okay and wanting to see Dean before..Before he was lost to Balthazar as completely as he suspected he would soon would be. That thought gave him strength.

"I want to see Dean...It doesn't have to be alone."

Gabriel gazed into his brother, looking closely at his Grace and saw that despite what Dean thought, Balthazar was in love with him. So he would allow one visit as long as he was there and could be assured that no one touched his mate.

"Fine. I will call you when I am ready."

He took flight and went to where Castiel was and was unsurprised to see that Castiel was unsurprised that he was there.

"I suspected that Dean would go to you, you are the one he loves the most...When my connection to both my followers and the Host was cut of, I assumed that was you..You have taken my place in both Dean's heart and the Host haven't you."

"Which one hurts you the most? And be honest."

Without any hesitation Castiel answered,"Dean."

"Then how could you be such a idiot, you had to know that Dean would never forgive you for any of this."

"Dean forgave Sam for doing almost the same thing, Dean forgave Bobby for lying to him about Sam's return, Dean forgave you for being an Archangel and not a trickster and he obviously forgave you for letting him believe you were dead. But yes I knew that he would not forgive me...I always knew that but I did it because I had to, because it was necessary. You stood by when Raphael was about to unleash Michael and Lucifer again. You did nothing when he.." Castiel went flying as Gabriel had sent a wave of pure power at him.

"You dare to blame Dean for not forgiving this level of betrayal and me for not doing anything. Do you take any blame on yourself. And for another you pathetic idiot, I could not reveal myself alive until Dean went back in time to tell me otherwise I would not be here . If you were even an ounce as smart as you think you are you wolud have known that without needing to be told."

"Tell you...Of went to the past you when I sent him back..I almost died and he was warning you..That was why he did not get the ash..All of it was about you.." The laugh Castiel let out had nothing to do with happiness.

"Yes. When you love someone you do anything and everything for them. You don't lie to them over and over again, you don't trust in a demon over the one you love and you don't bring their brother back without a soul so they could almost be turned into a vampire and lose the only father figure they had left. You don't do anything you have been doing for the last two years... What did you think when Sam didn't go to Dean, did you really think that Sam would ever abandon his brother like that? Make him believe he was suffering in Hell. Their soul-mates you idiot, they may have issues but they don't do that to each other. You should have known...We won't even go into what you were planning on doing. Are you really so arrogant as to believe that you could harness the power of Purgatory and not lose yourself, not becoming a million times worse than all of the monsters in there. There is also the fact that you took souls from Hell to power yourself. They may have been damned but that does not mean you can destroy their souls for your are a fool and I have no time for you. As of now consider yourself banished from Dean and from Heaven."

Before Castiel could speak, Gabriel ripped the souls out of Castiel and sent them where they belonged. Ironically some of them had found redemption in Castiel and were allowed into Heaven.

"You are not Fallen but you are not an angel. I want you to live and suffer for what you have done. You shall never forget Dean and the love he felt for you until you did this.. He was going to leave me for you, he doesn't know that I know it but he chose you. You have destroyed him in a way that will never heal and for that, you will also remember in excerating detail everything about him. Of what you lost because of your pride and idiocy. You will also remember how it felt to be in Heaven, to fly and to feel all our siblings. You will remember it all and suffer."

Then Castiel screamed out in agony as his Grace was changed on a fundamental level and Gabriel left him on his knees sobbing. More at the loss of Dean then anything else as despite everything, he had still been doing everything for Dean and now he had lost him because of those very actions.

Gabriel returned to Dean's side. It had only taken an hour to save the world this time and if Gabriel had to be honest that had to be the greatest to ever happen, not that he would ever tote his own horn. Well, he would blow his horn as it was his but...Oh what ever. He curled up around Dean and waited. Hours upon boring hours later, Dean finally woke up. As Gabriel had put him under until Dean was fully rested. Upon waking Dean turned to Gabriel and kissed him. Somehow he knew that everything was fixed and he was both relieved by it and saddened. He feared what Gabriel had done to Cas, that he was now dead.

"He's alive, Dean. I knew that you would not want to him dead and..I didn't want to be that merciful.. I cut him from Heaven and changed him into a lesser being, less then even a pagan god...You love him and you were going to chose him. Don't protest. I know it wasn't because you loved me less, you love me more than anything else. Even Sam. You were going to be with him over me because you felt that you owed him more and that mattered to you more than your own happiness. Which we will be talking about later. I love and understand you and nothing shall change that...Now Balthazar has asked to speak to you. I leave it up to you."

Dean had to think about that as he still didn't know if Balthazar knew about the deal.

"No, he didn't." Dean really should be mad about the constant reading of the mind but he was getting used to it. With the knowledge that Balthazar didn't know though was enough to make him decide as he would tell Balthazar the truth and tell him it was over. As Dean could never be with Cas after what he had done and Bal was a reflection of Cas to Dean now with them being friends and meeting Bal through summoned Balthazar to them. Once Balthazar was able to get over the odd feeling that he got when he was summoned, he saw Dean and felt a part of him relax. As did Dean upon seeing that he was unhurt.

"Hey, Bal.I...we need to talk." Dean looked at Gabriel and thought,'Please let me speak to him alone. I need to do this by else will happen.'Gabriel was unhappy about it but he agreed as there was nothing he would deny Dean. Though he made a point to grab Dean and to kiss him fiercely and possessively. Marking him as his so Balthazar would not touch then he left.

"Well, that one certainly knows how to lay a claim on you. What next, peeing around you?"

"Bal, don't...This isn't easy but there is no nice way to say this so...Crowley wasn't dead, Cas lied to us...because he made a deal with him. Cas wanted the souls in Purgatory to defeat Raphael...They were working together for over a year. Almost two from what I understand it..He brought Sam back without his soul...I don't know if he did that part on purpose or not...I..I was going to chose the two of you because Cas has done so much and...I think I love you as well but...What Cas has done..I can't forgive that..It's over."

Dean knew he really should have paced all of that but he just wanted it over with. Cas was in his past after what he had done and after this conversation he never wanted to speak of him again.

"Can't say that I understand what he did, Dean but...Can you really turn your back on us so easily? On me...What he did is bad but I'm sure that...Hell, just forgive me. I love Cassie and always will but I love you too. I know I haven't said it but that was because I just assumed you were only allowing me into your bed because Cas wanted me...I..I suspect that Castiel is beyond my reach now but you are not."

"I'm sorry, Bal but no..Gabriel is the one I truly want and he will not share...I..It was a good time while it lasted, Bal and I will miss it but now..Its tainted with the fact that every single second was filled with Cas lying to me to us. And that is something I can not overlook or forgive...I suspect that Gabriel will keep us from ever meeting again...And I'm going to let him and for that I am sorry...I love you Balthazar, don't forget that."

With a mental permission from Gabriel, Dean leaned forward and kissed Bal. It was a rather heartfelt but sad kiss, for it was a kiss of goodbye. Once it was done Gabriel snapped Bal away to deal with what had happened. Or rather, Balthazar took out his rage on a coven of vampires then shape-shifters then witches .  
>And kept on fighting, on destroying for a very long time, centuries even. As he had lost everything and oh how he wished that he had never been found by Cassie, his life would have been so much better without<br>that meeting. As then he wouldn't have to be feeling this never ending loss. Of course he also wouldn't have met Dean and that he would never want to change despite the loss now. Dean was..worth the pain. Those months with him, with them had been the best of his existence and as he is several hundred thousand years old that was saying something.

Gabriel took a saddened Dean into his arms and comforted him as best he could. Days later Dean knew what he wanted and was ready to ask for it after the exhausting days behind him. So Dean approached Gabriel and in a rather brisk manner spoke.

"I want to be yours bonding you once spoke of, where it binds Graces together ...or soul and Grace together. I want that. I'm not speaking out of grief or anything else you can name. I know what I want, what it means and that it cannot be undone. You were right. I picked Cas and Bal because of what Cas had all done for me, sacrificed for me but you are the one I can picture myself with for all eternity. I want to be bound to you and no other and I will not take no for an answer."

"I have been waiting a long time for that, Dean Michael Winchester. And I had no intention of trying to talk you out of that."

The performing of the Bond was an intense yet romantic experience as soul and Grace slid together to become one. Making Dean into Gabriel, powers and all, and Gabriel into Dean. They were One. Both slept for a day at the exhaustion then they spent another three days devouring each other. Heaven itself felt their passion and trembled. Dean had never been more content and happy in his life while Gabriel had finally found what he had lost so long ago. A family. Someone that was utterly his.

Dean looked at Gabriel two days later at Bobby's. They had yet to make their presence known and were just standing outside with a living Adam with them. Gabriel had put a wall up around Adam's mind much like Death had Sam and thus he had no memories of Hell or the horrors inflicted on him there. For which Dean was happy as while he had no true connection to Adam, he was his brother and he wanted him happy. Not to mention Sam was going to need someone once he learned that Dean was leaving and probably not coming back. It was all to much for Dean to deal with, the memories of Cas and what had happen. He needed to get away and Gabriel was going to take him. They would be happy to be around Sam was just a reminder now adays of everything that had gone wrong between them. the connection they once shared was gone and Dean just wanted to be away from it all.

So...Why was he waiting? Did he really want to deal with the endless questions about Cas, Raphael and Crowley? Could he take having to speak of it all so soon. No. With that in mind Dean turned to Adam.

"Look, kiddo. I'm gonna bail. You know what happened to Raphael, Cas and Crowley. You can tell them and...tell them that I am going off with Gabriel for a while. Europe and other realms of existence..I will call them but..it'll be a while. Tell them I'm happy and that...Just tell them bye."

"Dean, you can't leave me...How.. Can I tell them? What I am I suppose to say? Hi, I'm your newly returned brother back to life with the news that the Heavenly War is over with, Cas is now not angel or human, Crowley is dead and oh yes, Dean has gone off with his...husband-bondmate and isn't planning on don't deny it. You have no intention to return can I tell Sam that?"

"You'll have to. Cause I'm not...I'm sorry for all of this, Adam...I just don't care anymore. I don't want to deal with any of this and for once I am thinking of myself and no , everyone else has in the last few years. Sam, Bobby and now Cas. Why shouldn't I? Now take care of yourself and them. You'll need each other." Then Gabriel snapped and they were gone, at Stull Cemetery. Dean kneeled at his parents grave and said his goodbyes to them. Gabriel had offered to bring him to their Heavens but Dean wasn't ready for that. Really wasn't ready to deal with his mom after what Zachariah did to her.

"You ready,Deano?"

"As I ever will take me into the sunset, Gabriel. I'm finished."

That was exactly what Gabriel did, they walked into the sunset with Gabriel laughingly holding Dean's hand. They were together, they were happy and nothing else mattered.

THE END!

A/N: Well thats the end, hope you all enjoyed it. I like this ending quite well but if anyone would like a sequel let me know and I'll think about it. Comments/feedback are our friends after all

:


End file.
